1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to managing customer contact information. Particularly, the present invention relates to a contact information management system for receiving and reporting customer contact information received from a plurality of customer contact sources, such as, but not limited to, hard copy correspondence, telephone, facsimile, the Internet, or electronic messages. More particularly, the present invention relates to receiving, storing, managing, and tracking customer contact information, and responding to customers"" queries about the contact information or other products or services.
2. Related Art
Customer contact management, including conventional customer service functions, has traditionally been provided in two forms: xe2x80x9cin-house,xe2x80x9d wherein the company performs customer service itself, and outsourced customer service operations, wherein an entity other than the company provides customer service functionality to the company. Conventional outsourced customer management operations have generally provided such services as outsourced telemarketing and traditional customer service operations between customers and clients. xe2x80x9cClientsxe2x80x9d referring to those companies employing the outsource-based customer management operations.
Conventional outsourced customer service operations have focused predominantly upon the management of call center facilities. With the growth of new modes of communication between customers and clients, such as the Internet and electronic mail (email) communications, the utility of such call center facilities has become limited. Moreover, conventional systems have not provided, for example, a convenient means by which to accumulate, store, and report customer contact information, which is received via the various modes of communication, to clients in an efficient and user-friendly manner.
Moreover, conventional systems have not been successful in providing a cost-efficient and simple method for overall management of the contact information received from a variety of contact sources, such as telephone, e-mail, facsimile, hard-copy correspondence, and Internet-based contacts. Moreover, these attempts have not been successful in providing automated processes for handling the contact information which has resulted in either the same, or higher, number of agents required to fulfill the needs of the customer contact management system.
There is a need for a system and method that provides a complete history of customer contact from all customer contact channels. There is a further need to allow agents to be able to access the complete customer contact information history when in contact with a customer via any one of the customer contact channels. There is yet another need to allow agents to update the contact history during and after a contact without being interrupted by another contact. There is a further need to allow the contact information history to automatically update either during or after a contact. An additional need exists for an integrated system and method for reporting the complete customer contact history and the work performance of agents to a client. A need also exists for an integrated system and method for monitoring the performance of agents on customer contacts received via all modes of communication. In addition, a need exists for an agent to be able to simultaneously log on to multiple subsystems of a communication system.
The present invention provides a system and method that substantially obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the described prior systems.
The present invention relates to a contact information management system. In one aspect, the system includes a first means for receiving contact information from a first contact channel and a second means for receiving contact information from a second contact channel. The second contact channel is preferably different from the first contact channel. A first database is also included and is configured to receive the contact information from the first and the second means for receiving contact information. A second database is also included and is configured to receive the contact information from the first database. Also included is a means for transferring the contact information from the first database to the second database.
The present invention also relates to a method for managing contact information. In one aspect, the method includes receiving contact information from a first contact channel, receiving contact information from a second contact channel, storing the contact information from the first contact channel and the second contact channel in a first database, and transferring the contact information stored in the first database to a second database.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a system for managing contact information. The system includes a memory device having embodied therein program code and a processor in communication with the memory device. The processor is preferably configured by the program code for receiving contact information from a first contact channel, receiving contact information from a second contact channel, storing the contact information from the first contact channel and the second contact channel in a first database, and transferring the contact information stored in the first database to a second database.
The present invention also relates to a computer program product including a computer useable medium having computer program logic recorded thereon for enabling a processor in a computer system to facilitate managing contact information. The computer program logic includes: first receiving means for enabling the processor to receive contact information from a first contact channel; second receiving means for enabling the processor to receive contact information from a second contact channel; storing means for enabling the processor to store the contact information from the first contact channel and the second contact channel in a first database; and transferring means for enabling the processor to transfer the contact information stored in the first database to a second database.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a system for receiving at least two types of contact information. The system includes a server for receiving contact information from a first contact channel. The system also includes a call center for receiving contact information from a second contact channel and a first database configured to receive the contact information from the server and the call center.
The present invention also relates to a method for receiving at least two types of contact information. The method includes receiving contact information at a server from a first contact channel and receiving contact information at a call center from a second contact channel. The method also includes receiving the contact information from the server and the call center in a first database.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a system for receiving at least two types of contact information. The system includes a memory device having embodied therein program code and a processor in communication with the memory device. The processor is preferably configured by the program code for receiving contact information at a server from a first contact channel, receiving contact information at a call center from a second contact channel, and receiving the contact information from the server and the call center in a first database.
The present invention also relates to a computer program product comprising a computer useable medium having computer program logic recorded thereon for enabling a processor in a computer system to facilitate management of contact information. The computer program logic includes: first receiving means for enabling the processor to receive contact information at a server from a first contact channel; second receiving means for enabling the processor to receive contact information at a call center from a second contact channel; and receiving means for enabling the processor to receive the contact information from the server and the call center in a first database.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a contact information system. The system includes an electronic communications server configured to receive electronic communications contact information from a contact channel. The system also includes a first database in data communication with the electronic communications server and a second database in data communication with the first database. Also included is a computer program configured for transmitting the electronic communications contact information from the electronic communications server to the first database; formatting the electronic communications contact information in the first database; and transferring the electronic communications contact information from the first database to the second database.
The present invention also relates to a method for receiving electronic communications contact information from a contact channel. The method includes transmitting the electronic communications contact information from an electronic communications server to a first database and formatting the electronic communications contact information in the first database. The method also includes transferring the electronic communications contact information from the first database to a second database.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a computer program product comprising a computer useable medium having computer program logic recorded thereon for enabling a processor in a computer system to manage electronic communications contact information. The computer program logic includes: transmitting means for enabling the processor to transmit the electronic communications contact information from an electronic communications server to a first database; formatting means for enabling the processor to format the electronic communications contact information in the first database; and transferring means for enabling the processor to transfer the electronic communications contact information from the first database to a second database.
The present invention also relates to a system for receiving electronic communications contact information from a contact channel. The system includes a memory device having embodied therein program code and a processor in communication with the memory device. The processor is preferably configured by the program code for transmitting the electronic communications contact information from an electronic communications server to a first database, formatting the electronic communications contact information in the first database, and transferring the electronic communications contact information from the first database to a second database.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a communications system. The system includes a data link configured to connect the communications system to a contact channel associated with the communications system. The system also includes a first database configured to receive telephone communications contact information from the contact channel. Also included is a computer program configured for formatting the telephone communications contact information in the first database and transferring the telephone communications contact information from the first database to a second database, wherein the second database comprises the telephone communications contact information and at least one additional type of contact information.
The present invention also relates to a method for managing contact information. The method includes: receiving contact information in a first database; transferring the contact information to a second database; formatting the contact information in the second database; and transferring the contact information from the second database to a third database, wherein the third database comprises at least one additional type of contact information.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a communications system for receiving at least two types of contacts. The system includes an agent computer coupled to a database, the database configured for receiving the at least two types of contacts and an agent telephone coupled to the agent computer. Also included is a computer program including a graphical user interface, wherein the graphical user interface is configured to enable an agent to control the agent telephone through the graphical user interface.
The present invention also relates to a system for handling calls to a call center. The system includes an agent telephone configured to be used by an agent to answer a call and an agent terminal adapted to display information regarding a current call, the agent terminal including an input device. Also included is a computer program operating to control the agent terminal, the computer program configured to place the agent terminal and the agent telephone in an operating mode of a not ready to receive a new call mode or a ready to receive a new call mode.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method for handling calls to a call center. The method includes displaying information regarding a current one of the calls on an agent terminal including an input device, and placing the agent terminal and an agent telephone in an operating mode which is a not ready to receive a new call mode or a ready to receive a new call mode. The method further includes allowing the input device to be responsive to an input to thereby control the operating mode. The method also includes routing a new call to the agent terminal and the agent telephone when the agent terminal and the agent telephone are in the ready to receive a new call mode.
The present invention also relates to a system for handling calls to a call center. The system includes a memory device having embodied therein program code and a processor in communication with the memory device. The processor is preferably configured by the program code for displaying information regarding a current one of the plurality of calls on an agent terminal including an input device, and placing the agent terminal and an agent telephone in an operating mode which is a not ready to receive a new call mode or a ready to receive a new call mode. The processor is further configured for allowing the input device to be responsive to an input to thereby control the operating mode and routing a new call to the agent terminal and the agent telephone when the agent terminal and the agent telephone are in the ready to receive a new call mode.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a computer program product comprising a computer useable medium having computer program logic recorded thereon for enabling a processor in a computer system to manage handling a plurality of calls to a call center. The computer program logic includes: displaying means for enabling the processor to display information regarding a current one of the plurality of calls on an agent terminal including an input device; and placing means for enabling the processor to place the agent terminal and an agent telephone in an operating mode which is a not ready to receive a new call mode or a ready to receive a new call mode; allowing means for enabling the processor to allow the input device to be responsive to an input to thereby control the operating mode; and routing means for enabling the processor to route a new call to the agent terminal and agent telephone when the agent terminal and the agent telephone are in the ready to receive a new call mode.
The present invention also relates to a reporting system configured for use in a customer communications system. The system includes a computer system configured to collect contact information from at least two customer contact channels and to store the contact information in a first database. The system also includes a second database in communication with the first database, the second database configured to store the contact information received by the computer system in the first database. The system also includes a third database in communication with the second database. The third database is preferably configured to allow reports to be generated based on the contact information in the second database.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method for reporting contact information obtained from at least two types of customer contact channels. The method includes collecting the contact information and automatically storing the contact information. The method further includes enabling a client system to query the contact information and generating a report based on the contact information.
The present invention also relates to a system for reporting contact information obtained from at least two types of customer contact channels. The system includes a memory device having embodied therein program code and a processor in communication with the memory device. The processor is configured by the program code for collecting the contact information and automatically storing the contact information. The processor is further configured for enabling a client system to query the contact information and generating a report based on the contact information.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a computer program product comprising a computer useable medium having computer program logic recorded thereon for reporting contact information obtained from at least two types of customer contact channels. The computer program logic includes: collecting means for enabling the processor to collect the contact information; automatically storing means for enabling the processor to automatically store the contact information; enabling means for enabling the processor to enable a client system to query the contact information; and generating means for enabling the processor to generate a report based on the contact information.
The present invention also relates to a method for receiving contact information obtained from at least two types of customer contact channels. The method includes accumulating the contact information in a first database at periodic intervals and transferring the contact information to a second database associated with the first database. The method further includes formatting the contact information in the second database to produce formatted contact information and transferring the formatted contact information from the second database to a third database, so that the third database includes contact information collected from the at least two types of contact channels.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a system for collecting contact information obtained from at least two types of contact channels. The system includes a memory device having embodied therein program code and a processor in communication with the memory device. The processor is configured for accumulating the contact information in a first database at periodic intervals and transferring the contact information to a second database associated with the first database. The processor is further configured for: formatting the contact information in the second database to produce formatted contact information and transferring the formatted contact information from the second database to a third database, so that the third database comprises contact information obtained from at least two types of contact channels.
The present invention also relates to a computer program product comprising a computer useable medium having computer program logic recorded thereon for collecting contact information obtained from at least two types of contact channels. The computer program logic includes: accumulating means for enabling the processor to accumulate contact information in a first database at periodic intervals; transferring means for enabling the processor to transfer the contact information to a second database associated with the first database; formatting means for enabling the processor to format the contact information in the second database to produce formatted contact information; and transferring means for enabling the processor to transfer the formatted contact information from the second database to a third database, so that the third database comprises the contact information obtained from at least two types of contact channels.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method for reporting customer contact information from a plurality of customer contact channels. The method includes accumulating the customer contact information received from the plurality of customer contact channels and rearranging the customer contact information into a predetermined format to produce formatted customer contact information. The method also includes transferring the formatted customer contact information to a first memory storage area and extracting the customer contact information from the first memory storage area to produce extracted customer contact information.
The present invention also relates to a system for reporting customer contact information from a plurality of customer contact channels. The system includes a memory device having embodied therein information relating to customer contacts and a processor in communication with the memory device. The processor is configured for accumulating the customer contact information received from the plurality of customer contact channels and rearranging the customer contact information into a predetermined format to produce formatted customer contact information. The processor is further configured for transferring the customer contact information to a first memory storage area and extracting the customer contact information from the first memory storage area to produce extracted customer contact information.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a computer program product including a computer useable medium having computer program logic recorded thereon for reporting customer contact information from a plurality of customer contact channels. The computer program logic including: accumulating means for enabling the processor to accumulate the customer contact information received from the plurality of customer contact channels; rearranging means for enabling the processor to rearrange the customer contact information into a predetermined format to produce formatted customer contact information; transferring means for enabling the processor to transfer the formatted customer contact information to a first memory storage area; extracting means for enabling the processor to extract the customer contact information from the first memory storage area to produce extracted customer contact information; and generating means for enabling the processor to generate a report based on the customer contact information.
The present invention also relates to a method for enabling an agent to log onto a customer service system where the customer service system comprises a plurality of subsystems, each having a separate log on procedure. The method includes prompting an agent at an agent terminal for login data. The method further includes receiving the login data entered by the agent and transmitting the login data to each of the plurality of subsystems, whereby the agent is logged on to each of the plurality of subsystems.
The invention provides an efficient and simple method and system for managing customer contact information. Particularly, the invention provides a means for receiving and reporting the complete history of customer contacts from a plurality of customer contact channels or sources.
The invention also allows agents the ability to access the complete customer contact information history while in contact with a customer via any one of the customer contact channels.
An advantage of the present invention is that agents can update the contact information history during and after a contact with a customer without being interrupted by another contact. Alternatively, the invention allows the contact information history to automatically update either during or after a contact with a customer.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that it provides an integrated system and method for reporting the complete customer contact history and the work performance of agents to a client. The integrated system and method can also be used for monitoring the performance of agents on all customer contact channels.
A further advantage of the present invention is that an agent can simultaneously log onto multiple subsystems of the communication system of the present invention.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned in practice of the invention.